Lost Princess
by CrzyChibi
Summary: Look Inside. I dare you. Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: _Hello, this is my first fic please read and if you like it, please review so that i can continue it since i don't know if i should continue writing it or not since this is the first chapter._**

_Summary: __After waking up in the hospital, Mikan Sakura does not remember her past. Until she met a certain boy (i think you guys already know) that made her remember._

Chapter One: Greeting

_FLASH!_

_BOOM!_

"_Mommy!" a little girl cried._

"_Shh.. Don't worry, it's alright." The little girl's mother told her._

"_But, they're coming!!"_

"_I know, just calm down first, ok?"_

"_Yes Mommy." And so, the little girl tried to calm down but not before she heard another-_

_BOOM!_

"_Quick! Get in here hime."_

"_Doushite Mommy?"_

"_Don't ask, just get in."_

"_But what about you?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll manage."_

"_Mommy, I love you."_

"_I love you too, sweetie. Now try to sleep, ok?"_

_The little girl yawned and slightly closed her eyes but not before she heard her mommy say,_

"_Be good ok? Mikan-chan. Do not let anything happen to you, and always remember that mommy and daddy are always watching over you. Bye-bye."_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**BEEEEEEEEEEP!**

"Ugh!" said an annoyed blob on a bed. Taking the alarm clock, she threw it against the wall, but before throwing, she stopped, realizing that 'that' alarm clock was her last one. So she looked at the time and-

"WAAH! I'm going to be late!!" jumping up ,tripping on the bedspread, and falling with her head first, she ran to get ready.

_**Bio**_

_Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura, age 19 and going to graduate from Gakuen Alice High. Sadly, I haven't been able to wake early in the morning since I stay up late at night playing the newest version of the "Piyo-piyo" game series, the ultimate, "Piyo-piyo: the Return of the Piyo". It's a lot of fun! But even if I try to wake up early, I still manage to be late. _

_My favorite hobbies are: hugging Hotaru Imai, my best friend, playing with Ruka Nogi, my Hotaru's boy toy or her so called 'servant', and being ME! Haha, just kidding, I mean, I'm serious. I do not remember any of my past, since I woke up in a hospital. Well anyway, let's go back._

'_Gotta hurry!' _thought the chocolate haired girl.

**BAM!**

"HERE! Did I made it?"

"NO!" practically everyone in her whole class shouted at her.

"Mikan Sakura! You are late!!" an angry teacher by the name of Mr. Misaki shouted to Mikan.

"Sorry, Sensei, I stayed up late playing..." knowing that she will have to go through a long sermon with Mr. Misaki, she stopped talking.

"Playing what Sakura?"

"Nothing.."

"Well then, go stand outside and reflect."

"Yes Sensei."

"HAHAHA! Mikan! No matter what, you're still late!" her classmates told her.

"Yeah, But next time, I'll come to school really early and beat everyone!" said the pumped up Mikan.

"Never in a million years, baka." A dark haired girl stated.

"Hotaru!!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

With the whole class gaping at the mound on the floor that was Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai put away her baka gun.

"IMAI!!" yelled a distressed Ruka Nogi.

Hotaru, turning around asked, "What is it Nogi?"

"Help me!!"

Ruka, getting chased by crazed fans, hid behind her.

"Pay me first."

"Just this once, please save me without asking me to pay you first, PLEASE!!" cried the desperate Ruka.

"Not in a million years you careless Usagi." And with that, she hooked Ruka into a fishing pole and started to hang him above the crazed fans which by the way, were jumping up and down and trying to hit him down like he was a piñata.

"HEY, HEY!! CLASS!!" Mr. Misaki called. Realizing that no one was listening to him, he cracked out a bean whip and started whipping the air.

Everyone got quiet…

"Now, I'm going to introduce you to a new transfer student. Come on in, Natsume." Called Mr. Misaki.

"Hello, I am Natsume Hyuuga, I am from America. Do not bother me or else I'll get my new gang to beat you up. Clear?" stated the new student.

_**Bio**_

……_.. name's Natsume, stop trying to make me talk about myself you annoying reporter. (glaring)_

_Reporter:……………… (runs away)_

Mikan, the mound on the floor, got up and started inspecting the 'new' kid. After inspecting, she gave a smile at him and hugged him.

Taken aback, the 'new' student pushed her away and told her, "Don't touch me you ugly,"

"But, I want to welcome you."

The 'new' student blushed but before he could hide it, Mikan saw it and kissed his cheek while saying, "Awww, that's so cute! You're blushing Natsume!"

Now annoyed, Natsume got away from her and sat on an empty desk.

"Ok, since you guys are getting along well, why don't you be Natsume's partner Mikan?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat????!!!!!!" cried everyone.

_Thank you for reading! _

_Reminder: Please Review if you like it or not so that i can make a decision to write another chapter. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: ok, since I received reviews, I updated the story. And I think I should put a little or a lot of adventure in it since I'm just making this up just as I go along with it. Please read and review :] thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen A. or any of its characters.**

_**Chapter 2- Dream**_

'_Ugh, Why? I thought that if I was nice to the new kid, I would be off the hook! And now he's my partner? There goes my streak.' _Mikan thought, imagining her previous school years without a partner until Natsume ruined it.

On the other side:

'_Why do I have to be paired with her? She looks….well, cute but too carefree that she looks almost dumb! I can't believe this… stupid teacher. I swear, he looks like one of those bad guys in my game.' _thought Natsume while staring at Misaki-sensei and especially at Mikan on the corner of his eyes.

3 mins. later—

'_Ow…. my head hurts…. Ow! What the?' _Mikan thought struggling to stay conscious, fell off her seat with a loud 'thud' and fainted.

Everyone stared…..

"Someone! Get help!" Natsume, the first one to notice besides Hotaru, shouted at everyone. He rushed to Mikan's side and carried her to the nurse's office.

**~Dream~**

"_**Mommy! Daddy! Look!" a little girl wearing a bright pink dress with little angel's wings printed on the back ran towards the couple.**_

"_**Now, now, calm down. You'll get tired." A strong, overprotective voice came from what sounds like a man. Mikan looked up, but she can't see his face. Confused, she tried to speak but can't. Instead, she said-**_

"_**I'm a big kid now, I won't get tired Daddy!"**_

_**Now she was really confused.**_

"_**Look Mikan, there's --------- over there, why don't you go play with him?" Her 'mom' told her.**_

_**Mikan looked up definitely confused now, but instead she smiled and said, "ok, Mommy!"**_

_**She turned around and faced the boy. She was about to ask what his name was when he called her, "Mikan! Mikan! Let's go!" and grabbing her wrist, he pulled her towards a big gaping hole.**_

_**MIkan!**_

_**Mikan!**_

_**Mikan!**_

Gasping, Mikan awoke. She glanced around to see that everyone of her friends were looking at her. Even Natsume.

"Why is everyone here?" she asked.

"You fainted, idiot." Hotaru answered.

"Yeah, and Natsume had to carry you here." Yuu added.

"You made everyone really worried, even Youichi." Ruka told her.

"Youichi?" Mikan asked. Then she saw her most favorite little 3 yr. old walking towards her with tear stains on his adorable little face. Now she felt guilty. She felt guilty for worrying everyone, especially Youichi.

"Mikan-onee-chan." Youichi said.

She hugged Youichi telling him-

"Sorry Youichi, I was just tired that's all."

"A little tired? You looked like you were in pain." Natsume spoke out.

"I was?"

"Yeah, you were. You were clutching you head and grimacing." Natsume added, getting annoyed.

"Sorry for making everyone worry." Mikan told everyone and looked down.

"It's alright." Sumire replied.

"Yeah it is!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Just don't ever do it again, ok?" Hotaru sighed.

"Now, if you guys can excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." Mikan chuckled. And with that, she hugged Hotaru and Youichi plus giving Natsume a peck in the cheek as she went outside the infirmary.

She didn't notice that someone was watching her as she cried just in front of the closed door.

**Thank you for reading my fic.**

**Bychuu**

**Iceprincess015**

**You guys inspired me to make this chapter even if its contains yucky, emotions inside. Haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone! I'm back! Thank you for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it! Now I have motivation to write after having temporary hiatus. I promise to answer your questions as the story progresses, so hang in there!**_

**This chapter is dedicated to: kikolita716! It's for working hard on your story and brightening up my day! You are really sweet! Thank you!**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter Three: Promises

~#*!

~#*

~#

_' I think she doesn't need to know.. But she will soon enough..' _The mysterious person thought while looking at the crying Mikan, _'Might as well go and finish class.'_

Next day-

"Waah! I'm late again! I can't believe it! I even went to bed 5 hours early!" Our heroine shouted as she raced down the hallways until she-

"Itai! What the-" Realizing she just bumped into someone, she apologized immediately. "Sumimasen, I wasn't looking, gomene."

"No, it's ok, are you ok?" The mysterious person asked.

"Hai, I'm perfectly fi-" She gaped at the person that was helping her up. Realizing she was gaping, she immediately closed her mouth and looked down, trying to hide her blush. Unfortunately, the 'mysterious' person saw it and chuckled-

"Sorry, um.. What's your name?" he said.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura." she replied.

"Oh.." he sounded astonished. Mikan, realizing the stare that was directed at her, looked up and gazed at his dark blue eyes that screamed: 'Stay away from me!' Now wondering, she looked at the rest of his face. His face was flawless, except for the mark under his left eye. It looked like a star?

'Wait, have I seen him before?' she asked herself, 'He looks really familiar, I'm definitely sure I have seen him before..'

**ding-dong-ding~**

"Waah! I'm late, I'm late! Sorry, but I have to go!" Mikan rushed past the stranger and dashed to her classroom only to find-

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

And the next thing she knew, Mikan found herself lying across the garden, 53 feet away from her classroom. Now she couldn't take it anymore, "Hotaru! why did you do that for?!"

"Because you were late again, baka." Hotary replied with her -I'm-bored- look through the mega-microphone.

"It's not my fault I was late! I stumbled on this guy-"

"What?! What guy? Tell me, you baka!" Hotaru exclaimed, and started searching around the hallway with a disturbed look at her face that says -I-will-kill-.

"I don't know his name, but all I know is that he has dark blue eyes and has a mark under his left eye which looks like a star." Mikan explained. _'What's wrong with Hotaru?'_

_'Dark blue eyes, and a mark that looks like a star?'_ Hotaru thought, _'I think I know who it is, but just to make sure-'_

"Mikan, did you ask for his name?"

"No, but I told my name. Why?"

"You idiot! You don't tell strangers your name! What if they try something on you?!"

"I think I can defend myself thank you very much, Hotaru!"

Sighing, she replied to her 'baka' friend, "Let's talk about this later, for now, let's get to class. I'm sure everyone is worried about us now."

Realizing that she was late, Mikan got up and shouted, "No! I'm late again!"

~Inside the classroom~

_Bang!_ went the door..

"Sorry I'm late!" Mikan shouted and ran to her desk hiding since she knows that Jinno-sensei is going to zap her with his stick thingy. Realizing that nothing happened, she decided to look up only to find the whole class looking at her like she's from another planet or something.

"Wh-What?"

~silence~

"Umm.. Can somebody explain what's going on?"

~silence~

"HELLO?!"

~silence~ (again~)

"Baka. Why would anyone want to explain something to you?" Hotaru replied.

"WOW! Mikan actually is on time!" Sumire shouted.

"Huh?!"

"Congrats Mikan! You're finally on time!" everyone shouted, excluding Hotaru and Natsume, who are either looking out the window, or eating crabs.. Again.

"Thanks ever- ugh-" Mikan, suddenly feeling pain on both her head and chest, kneeled at the ground before passing out.

~silence~

Then, **BOOM! **"Mikan!" "Mikan-chan!" "Mikan-sama!" "Oi!" "Baka!" all at once everyone rushed to her aide, only to find Mikan unconscious with blood trailing out of her mouth…

* * *

**Hotaru POV**

_How did it get worse?! I thought … I thought I cured her already!! Why is this happening, again of all times?! _

**End POV**

* * *

**  
**

"_Ne, -------, what do you want to do now?" asked a little girl. _

"_I don't know, what do you want to do?" answered the little boy._

_Both children were resting under a Sakura tree looking at it's petals swirl with the wind, caressing both children's cheeks as they looked up at the sky memorizing the clouds that played shapes for them._

"_I don't know either, do you just want to stay like this?" _

"_Hm." _

"_Ok then, why don't we talk about the future?" _

"_What about the future?"_

"_Well, what do you want to do when you grow up?" asked the little girl._

"_I want to be a lot of things.. I want to be a: Astronaut, Doctor, Firefighter, Police, and especially a Dad." replied the little boy._

"_Wow! That's a lot of things!" exclaimed the little girl. "When __**I **__grow up, I want to save or help a lot of people so that they can be happy!" _

_All of a sudden the little girl turned around and looked at the Sakura petals that were swirling to the ground, it's scent forming a barrier between her and the little boy. The little boy, however, looked at the little girl with an expression that can only say: Adoration._

_After looking at the petals swirling, the little girl decided to turn around, again, to face the little boy, this time saying: "And after I'm finished helping people, I want to be a Mom!" she exclaimed, her face full of confidence._

"_And why do you want to be a Mom?" asked the little boy._

"_Because!" the little girl replied feeling embarrassed._

"_Why?" now the little boy was smiling a small smile._

"_Because…….. You wanted to be a Dad! So there!" this time, the little girl stomped and looked away from the little boy, trying to hide her blushing cheeks._

"_Hmmmm… then in the future, why don't you be the Mom, and I'll be the Dad?" the little boy said while smirking._

"_Really? Promise?" asked the little girl hopefully._

"_Promise." replied the little boy. "We'll be together forever, ok?"_

"_Ok!" exclaimed the little girl. "I'm going to tell -------- ok?"_

"_Sure, tell him.. I don't care.." the little boy looked away a little pout visible on his face._

"_Ok! I'm going now --------!" and with that, the little girl disappeared to the horizon while the little boy looked on at the retreating figure with such sadness that kittens would cry seeing him._

"_Mikan.." the little boy whispered, "Good bye…"_

* * *

_**How was it? Did it meet your expectations? I think I kinda rushed it, but I'm thinking of editing it.. Maybe, in the near future.. Where there are space cars flying around the sky and Natsume and Mikan are alive! Don't forget! Please Review! =3**_


End file.
